


Loyalties

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [22]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	Loyalties

There was a certain level of injustice about the whole situation. [Abbadon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=36266472) was more than a little furious about it. Hadn’t he been loyal? Hadn’t his service been sufficient? And yet here he was. Cast out of his own nest to a shack that was little more than a lean-to that faced away from the prevailing wind. His rage had caused all the plant life in a ten-foot radius around the shack to spontaneously die. The Plaguebringer would have been proud of such a display.

It was all because of that Imperial. That Imperial that when Abbadon looked at them all he saw was evil and he’d been ready to sink his teeth into him when Oryx had appeared and basically thrown him out wing over tail. Pathetic. He would get his justice for such disrespect.

Now he prowled the western part of the island. Oryx told him if he came to the eastern side he’d be punished and furious Abbadon was wary and respectful of Oryx’s power. So he was out here, alone.

Something moved in his periphery and he turned ready to spit noxious acid but he stilled it in his throat. It was that girl. Savathün’s adopted daughter. A lithe, delicate, thing in some other form Abbadon didn’t care for with long blonde hair and eyes like the Windsinger’s own scales. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Looking for you,” she approached him and he eyed her suspiciously.

“What for?”

“You hate Azazel.”

“Hate is such a strong word. I prefer loathe and wish to eviscerate,” Abbadon said glibly.

Her mouth twitched in amusement. “I agree,” she said. “I don’t want him here anymore either. I’m sure you miss sleeping inside.”

“Amid other things,” he growled. “Get to the point, girl.”

“Can you kill Azazel?”

“If I could get close to him, sure. Anything can die.”

“He’s a powerful warlock-

“Like I give a shit. Magic means nothing to a Consumer. You’d best not get too close yourself, girl,” he hissed and slicked his crest back. “Oryx won’t let me near him.”

“You let me worry about Oryx and you will get your chance to sink your teeth into Azazel’s throat,” [Astra](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=38320673) said so simply. Like it would be easy like there would be any other way.

“And how do you plan to do that?” he asked, leery.

“You allow me to worry about that. It will not be for some time, know that but there will come a time when Azazel will be vulnerable.”

“Just call my name. I will hear it and I will come and then he will die like the filth he is deserves,” Abbadon’s crest flared and he fanned his wings a little to make himself look bigger and more intimidating.

Astra’s lips curled into a smile. “Good,” she said. “I look forward to it. Until then, Abbadon.”

“Until then,” he agreed with a head bob. Then she turned and walked off.


End file.
